


The Bet before the Deal

by Doctoring



Series: A Deal's A Deal [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, Betting, College, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nat pretty much runs everything, Slow Build, get your shit together Kevin Barr, posted in real time, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: Kevin's increased interactions with Edd has also increased his attraction to him. Nat, who enjoys betting almost as much as he enjoys playing cupid for Kevin, decides to make a few bets with him to help spur things along.This is a prequel to "A Deal's a Deal" and ties directly into that story.





	1. Hello, Type

Kevin was having a rough day. He had to leave football practice early because he had a migraine that wouldn’t go away and ended up vomiting. Three times. He went to the health department and got sent home. He drank some Gatorade and took a brief nap, waking up later to a finally settled stomach. However, he knew this wasn’t going to be the end of it. He knew that he’ll have to make up for the missed practice tenfold tomorrow, if his head doesn’t explode before then. The migraine was still there and soon his loud roommate, Nat, was going to be home, probably making it worse.

It’s not always like this. Kevin really did enjoy Nat’s company and they became fast friends over the summer, even though it was only half over.

He was nervous starting college, especially two and a half months early due to their athletics’ summer academics program. He was even more nervous about being on a large college football team in the city after coming from the tiny team that was Peach Creek High.

However, Nat made the transitions completely smooth. Kevin was beyond relieved when he found out that not only was he _not_ the lone “not straight” dude on the team, but that he would be living with someone else “not straight” rather than some bigoted muscle-head. Aside from Nat getting them in trouble in their introductory writing class they had to take over the first half of summer for the athletics’ summer academics program, he never had a real problem with Nat.

But that was most likely going to change tonight.

Apparently, Nat had deemed himself Kevin’s personal cupid and insists on finding someone for Kevin. He kept bugging him about what his type is, but Kevin’s having problem putting it into words. He doesn’t have an end-all, be-all type, but he does find certain attributes to be more attractive or endearing.

For the past few days he struggled to articulate this to an overbearing match-maker Nat. It was even harder to articulate today when Kevin was too busy throwing up suddenly. He’s certain Nat is going to barge home any minute demanding to know who he can set Kevin up with, and that is certainly not going to help his migraine.

Kevin takes another Excedrin and downs the rest of his Gatorade, hoping to rush the healing process. He then checks the time and decides that he should probably go for a walk so he won’t be home when Nat gets back.

 _I’ll just come back once the rest of the migraine is gone. Then I can handle him_.

When Kevin makes his way down the dorm’s center staircase, he sees quite a few people darting this way and that, carrying boxes and luggage, but doesn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t until he stepped outside and saw even more boxes and luggage being pulled out of all the cars on the curb that it dawns on him.

 _Shit. It_ IS _the weekend between the two summer sessions. That means more people are going to be moving in who are attending part 2 of summer term. I should probably go home and face Nat as is, rather than deal with all this bullshit, or worse, get roped into helping someone carry their shit upstairs._

Kevin suddenly turns to go back inside, when he knocks into someone. Hard.

Or he thinks he does. Once he regains his balance and rushes out a flurry of apologizes, he realizes he’s talking to cardboard. He steps back and all he can really see is two large boxes partially wedged into the hedge by the door, with a pair of long legs sticking out beneath them.

He quickly grabs the top box pulls it out. He can now see the terrified face of the guy he just shoved into the bush. He struggles to suppress his laughter as he sets the box down and grabs the other one, also setting it down.

The guy starts to stand up, and Kevin helps him, once again apologizing since now there’s a face to apologize to.

“Oh no, I’m partially to blame. I could barely see over both boxes. You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine, but,” Kevin pauses, picking leaves off the guy’s clothes. “You seem to be molting.”

The guy giggles and _holy fuck that grin is adorable._

“I think ‘shedding’ would be more appropriate since ‘molting’ typically refers to animals… there’s also ‘abscission’ but that’s a noun.”

“Abses-”

“Abscission. It’s the act of plants shedding parts such as leaves or fruit.”

“Ah.” Kevin says blankly, still staring at the guy’s grin until it starts to faulter. Kevin snaps out of it and remembers how he literally ran into this person. “Hey, do you need help with this?” Kevin asks, gesturing to the boxes.

The guy stares at him, obviously considering the question before shaking his head. “Thanks, but I don’t feel right asking a stranger to help me. Besides, I-”

Kevin suddenly jutted out his hand.

Edd just stares at it for a moment before slowly reaching out himself. Kevin quickly grabs his hand and shakes it before saying, “Hey. My name’s Kevin Barr and I also live in this dorm. Now that I’m not a stranger to ya, I’m gonna help you with your stuff, cool?”

Edd starts to giggle again and nods. “Thank you, Kevin.” Edd reaches down for one of the boxes and adds, “Also, my name is Eddward Vincent, but you can call me ‘Edd.’ That’s with two d’s by the way.”

Kevin helped Edd carry the boxes up to his dorm room. When they returned back outside, Kevin was surprised to see that the rest of Edd’s luggage was in the back of a taxi. Edd then explains that he doesn’t have a car and his parents were unable to help him move because of a business trip.

Kevin knew the taxi driver wasn’t helping Edd carry his stuff so he can run the meter longer. So, in a fit of rage against the taxi driver and pity towards Edd’s predicament, Kevin made Edd load him up so he was carrying the rest of Edd’s belongings, aside from two small grocery bags.

Kevin started making his way to the front of the dorm as Edd hastily paid the driver for his time. By the time Edd caught up to Kevin, he was already at Edd’s door, setting down the boxes and bags just outside it.

“You didn’t have to carry all of it.”

“Eh, I figured it would be better for you to get your stuff from outside your door, rather than two flights of stairs and in the summer heat.”

Edd thanked him for his help as he unlocked his door, but then Kevin started to carry some of the belongings into Edd’s room. Edd figured if Kevin is so insistent on carrying the stuff himself, he might as well start on unpacking.

This allowed Kevin a glimpse into Edd’s life.

He watched as Edd wiped down his desk and dresser with Lysol wipes. Then he saw him put up some books, a cactus, a label maker, a stack of school supplies that were already pre-labeled, and his schedule, in a plastic sleeve and neatly pinned to the corkboard above his desk.

Kevin took a peek at it and noticed something seemed off. “Dude. What year are you?”

“I’m a freshman,” Edd replied, walking towards Kevin at his desk. “Why do you ask?”

Kevin looked back at the schedule. “Chemical Research Seminar? Introductory Genetics?”

“Ah. That. Yes. I placed out of General Chemistry and Principles of Biology because of AP Exams.”

Kevin gave a low whistle. “Dang. Starting college hard.”

Edd grimaced. “I hope not.” He then pointed at the top half of the schedule, where his summer schedule was. “I’m taking geography and introductory political science this summer to hopefully get into the swing of the college pace.”

“Smart move.”

“Hopefully so.”

Kevin grinned, and started asking Edd more questions about himself.

He found out that Edd was also from a small town, living in the same small cul-de-sac all his life. He enjoys reading and growing cactuses and succulents. He also likes going to the movies but hasn’t been able to recently because of all his college preparations. He also found out that Edd likes going to coffee shops because of the smell and atmosphere, though he much prefers tea over coffee.

Kevin was about to tell Edd about this one coffeeshop that he found recently with his roommate, when said roommate called him.

“Dude. Where are you, we got things to discuss!”

“We certainly do,” Kevin said, grinning.

“W-what do you mean? Did something happen!?”

Kevin doesn’t reply but just hangs up. He then turns to Edd, saying, “Hey, I should probably go before my roommate starts a man-hunt for me. But I’ll see you around, right?”

“Certainly!” Edd replied, waving him goodbye.

Kevin left Edd’s room and rushed up a flight of stairs, towards his own room. Once inside, Nat started his onslaught of questions. Kevin ignored them all and flopped down on his bed. Once Nat stopped, he looked over and grinned widely.

“So, I just figured out my type… and it’s adorable genius.”


	2. Sign from the Universe

Kevin met Edd at the end of June.

He went home that day and told Nat all about this guy he saw that made his heart ache in a good way. He was careful to not mention certain things though, like his name or that Edd lives just below them. He wanted to do this on his own, but his heart was so full he just had to tell his new best friend _something_.

Kevin was so excited to see Edd again, but he didn’t. The second half of the summer term ended, and Kevin didn’t see Edd again except from afar, just twice.

There were a few weeks between summer term and fall semester where no classes were held, so football practice was extended. Kevin didn’t see Edd again at all during this time frame.

The Thursday before fall term started, Nat noticed that Kevin was in a slump. After practice, when they were back in their dorm, he asked him about it, prepared to dog him for information. However, Kevin relented quite easily.

“So, you know how I said I had a type?”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah… it was more like a very specific crush and I’m starting to believe I imagined the whole thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess it’s ’cause I haven’t really seen him since, and he was too good to be true to begin with.”

“I’m sure you’ll see him again.”

Kevin just shrugged.

“You might need to put forth more effort into it. Like, actively go look for him or something.”

“Maybe.”

“So… you still refuse to tell me his name?”

Kevin thought about it for a moment.

 _I didn’t want Nat to snoop or do something stupid, but now I kinda wish he had. Maybe then I’d have seen Edd again… what the hell, might as well…_ “Edd.”

“Ed?”

“Edd. With two ‘d’s.”

Nat nodded. “Cute. Well, if you ever see this ‘Edd’ again, you should definitely do something. Like plan a specific day to hang out or something. Invite him over. I’ll behave! Promise!”

Kevin just rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious! Hey. If you see him during the first week of classes, you need to make concrete plans with him so you’re not pseudo-ghosted again… And if you end up seeing him during the first week because you’re in the same class, then that’s definitely a sign from the universe to make concrete plans _for a date_.”

“For a date? Based upon a sign from the universe? As dictated by our class schedules?”

Nat nodded. “Yup! Exactly! Glad you understand!”

Kevin rolled over in bed and grabbed a book off his nightstand. He started reading when Nat creeped over and looked over his shoulder.

“Cactuses? Are you suddenly interested in arid-climate horticulture or is this something Edd’s into?”

Kevin slammed the book shut and just glared at Nat.

“That does it. We’re making this into a bet.”

Kevin groaned. “Not another one. I think I still got indigestion from the last one.”

Nat giggled. “Same.”

Kevin broke and started laughing too. “Okay. So, what’s the bet this time?”

“If you see this Edd kid during the first week of classes, you HAVE TO ask him to hang out. If he’s in your class, you HAVE TO ask him out.”

“Okay, what if I don’t see him?”

“Then the universe obviously has a cuter booty for you and I will no longer bother you about this mystery Edd guy.”

“And if I see him but don’t ask him.”

“You’re carrying all my football equipment for two weeks. I’ll do the same for you if you do ask.”

Kevin thinks about it for a moment and he agrees to the bet.

. . . . . . . . . .

The Tuesday after classes started for fall semester, Nat and Kevin were sitting in the back of their introductory psychology course, waiting for the professor to show up.

Nat was trying to ask Kevin about his lunch plans, but Kevin was zoned out, staring at someone at the far-right corner of the classroom, someone he honestly didn’t expect to see again. Edd.

Nat waved a hand in front of the Kevin’s eyes, bringing him back to the conversation.

“Sorry,” Kevin mumbled, blushing lightly.

“Nah, no worries, I don’t blame ya.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t blame ya. That dude you were staring at is kinda cute.”

The blush across Kevin’s cheek quickly spread across his entire body.

“However, don’t go hanging up your affections on some other dude before this bet is over. I’m SOOO looking forward to you carrying all my equipment for the next two weeks.”

That had a fire lit under Kevin and he was tempted to get up right now and ask Edd if he wanted to hang out sometime this week. However, as soon as he made his decision and began to stand, the professor walked in and told the class to settle down.

Kevin figured he’d try after class, really blindside Nat, but he forgot about one important thing, typical in most introductory college classes: icebreakers.

Edd was the first to go and introduced himself as “Eddward Vincent but I prefer to go by ‘Edd.’ That’s with two ‘d’s.”

Kevin tried his hardest to ignore the “OH. MY. GOODNESS.” from the teal-haired boy to his left, but he couldn’t when said boy started slapping him on the arm.

Kevin sneaked a glance at him, and Nat whispered, “It’s the universe! It wants this!”

“And I want you to chill out,” Kevin hissed back at him.

. . . . . . . . . .

At the end of the week, Nat decided to be generous and only make Kevin carry his equipment for nine days instead of two weeks.


	3. Group Project

It was near the end of class on Thursday, after Kevin’s nine days of carrying Nat’s football equipment, that Kevin finally approached Edd. They were supposed to be forming small groups for an ethics in psychology project, but Kevin was going to use this opportunity to also ask Edd if he would like to hang out one day.

“Hey, Edd.”

Edd just stared at him for a while, looking confused. He then visibly shook himself before saying. “I’m sorry. You look familiar but I can’t put my finger on it. And I don’t mean ‘we’re both in this class together’ kind of familiar.”

_Shit. He doesn’t remember me. This is gonna be hard…_

“Ah. This here is Kevy, and I’m Nat,” Nat said, while swinging an arm around Kevin.

“Kevy? And Nat?”

Kevin shoved Nat’s arm off his shoulder and said, “Kevin, not Kevy. And this fool’s real name is Nathan.”

“Ah. So, Kevin and Nathan then?”

Nat groaned. “Please, call me ‘Nat,’”

Edd just nodded, “So do you guys want to work together for the ethics project?”

“Sure!” Nat and Kevin both said together, causing Edd to grin.

“So, any idea what you would like to do the project on?”

“I got two, actually,” Kevin replied, taking a seat next to Edd. Nat sat behind him, more focused on Kevin’s interaction with Edd than the actual project.

“Oh? Is it Zimbardo and Milgram, by chance?”

“Nope!” Kevin replied gleefully. “See, everyone else is going to do those two, especially since our textbook pays extra attention to those experiments, probably since they were actually psychological experiments. I want to focus on a different part of ethical research history. We can do the Nuremburg Trials, but maybe people presenting on Milgram might touch on them a little, if they talk about why he did his study in the first place. So… I kinda think we should do Tuskegee. You know, ’cause of the Belmont Report?”

While Edd was nodding and writing something down in his notebook, Nat threw up his hands. “Woah, woah woah! One: I didn’t understand half of what you said. Two: Kevin, did you just imply that you already read the next chapter?”

Kevin shrugged. “I noticed the next chapter was ethics, so I read ahead.” At Nat’s confused look he continued. “I took psychology in high school and really enjoyed it, especially the history of it. The ethics side is the bad side of the history, but I still find it interesting and know the merit in learning from past mistakes, so I was a little excited to learn more about it.”

Kevin could see that Nat was about to say something extremely smart-mouthed, but before he could, Edd said, “That’s such a great explanation! The pursuit of knowledge is always admirable, but when you throw in interest and passion _as well as_ knowing that one must grow from the follies of the past, well… I cannot even find the words for it! It’s just so much more than a noble pursuit at that point!”

Kevin grinned, and Nat gave a low squeal.

“So, The Tuskegee Syphilis Study?” Kevin confirmed.

“THE TUSKEGEE WHAT?”

“Nat, hush, I’ll give you the run down at practice tonight.”

“Oh no! You are not giving me _nothing_ , sir!”

Edd giggled at Nat’s absurd joke. “Your STI status aside, I think that’s a splendid plan for the project!”

“Choice! So… me and Nat go to this local coffeeshop once in a blue moon. Wanna go there to plan this thing out? Maybe Tomorrow sometime between 12 and 3?”

Edd nodded. “Sounds good.” They exchanged contact information and Nat agreed to pick up Edd from the library the next day. When the teacher announced that they need to fill out their group members’ name on the list at the front of the classroom, Edd said, “I’ll go ahead and sign us up. Looking forward to this project, Kevin, Nathan.”

Nat groaned and was about to correct Edd again, but Kevin just grabbed his arm and pulled him away as he said goodbye to Edd.

When they got back to their desks and started gathering up their stuff, Nat said, “So, I was a little hurt when he announced the project and you made a b-line for Edd. But then when you impressed him with your ‘academic pursuits’ and asked him to hang out tomorrow, I couldn’t have been prouder.”

“It’s not hanging out. We’re working on a project. For class.”

“Yeah, but you’re gonna try to turn it into hanging out.”

Kevin glanced up at him and nodded, “Oh, most definitely.”

. . . . . . . . . .

They didn’t hang out. Every single time they met up, it was all business until Edd had to leave for another class or Kevin and Nat had to leave for practice.

However, the day they presented, Kevin somehow managed to convince Edd to come to the coffeeshop to celebrate. While there, Nat kept bugging them to change things up a little, maybe head to a different location.

“Like where?”

“I don’t know. What about that bookstore at the end of the road?”

Kevin looked at him skeptically. _How is the bookstore any better of a place to celebrate the end of a project?_

Nat shrugged at Kevin’s glare. “Hey. I preordered a graphic novel and got an email just now saying that it’s in.”

Kevin’s skepticism increased. _Since when did he read graphic novels?_

Nat finally convinced them to go, but Kevin’s confusion over Nat’s behavior only grew. Nat needed the book for one of his literature classes. _But why did he get the book from here and not online or the school bookstore?_

Kevin got his answer soon enough when Nat started flirting with the cashier, waving Kevin off, and mouthing, “Go hang with Edd.”

 _Plays wingman while also flirting. I don’t know if I’m impressed or bothered._ Kevin shrugged to himself. _Let’s go with impressed unless it interferes with my time with Edd._

Edd didn’t seem to notice or mind the sudden lack of Nat. He was enjoying his time in the bookstore, pointing out books of interest and funny covers to Kevin. They started quietly making fun of the magnets and greeting card in the back, Edd giggling more freely, without his hand in front of his smile. And each time, Kevin fell even harder for him.


	4. The Bet

Over the next several weeks, Kevin and Edd, along with Nat, hung out a few more times, including a few more visits to the same coffeeshop and the bookstore.

On the last Saturday in September, Nat drove them all to the grocery store. Usually, Nat likes to dip out now and again to leave Kevin alone with Edd for a bit, but today he was hogging up all of Edd’s time. It was understandable though. When Nat realized Edd knew a lot about athletic nutrition from his years of being on the swim team, Nat made his newly dubbed “nutrition guru” help him perfect his grocery list.

Kevin ended up forgetting a few things while he was too busy watching Edd and Nat interact.

. . . . . . . . . .

That night, back in their dorm room, Nat was watching movies on his laptop. Kevin took a peek at his screen and said, “Still on a chick flicks kick? Ugh. Say that three times fast.”

“Chick Flicks Kick. Chickaflick skick. Nope. Not happening. And Yeah. I am. Been in a… mood…”

Kevin laughed. “Just started the film?”

“Yeah, like five minutes ago, why?”

“Stream it on the TV. I’ll watch it with ya.”

Nat tapped the space bar loudly, pausing the film, before sitting upright in his bed. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, man. I’ve been in a _mood_ , too.”

Nat doesn’t comment on that until several minutes after he has restarted the movie on the TV. “Is this mood of yours Edd related?”

“Of course.”

“I noticed you were staring at him in the store, grinning like a damn fool.”

“I am a damn fool. A damn fool too far gone over someone who doesn’t even see me like that.”

“Eh… He might be oblivious to your crush but…”

“But what?”

Nat just shook his head. Kevin paused the film. _I’m glad for the distraction cause this scene is way too fucking sad, but,_ “Dammit, Nat! Don’t choose now of all times to be quiet. Spill!”

“I’m not saying he’s gay or into you or anything like that, okay? But! I do have reason to believe that there is a possibility that he might be at least a little interested in you.”

“Oh? Continue…”

“You know that hypothetical game I-”

“YOU DID NOT!”

Nat threw up his hands in defense. “Hear me out! It was perfectly fine and innocent!”

Kevin gestured for him to continue but scowled at the same time.

“Okay, so yeah, when you had that long phone call with you mom at the coffeeshop, I asked Edd a lot of those ‘hypothetically, would you…’ questions. It wasn’t perverted shit, I swear. But I did eventually ask him some romance related ones. Apparently, he’s a hopeless romantic, likes all that cliché shit and likes affection. I eventually asked, ‘Hypothetically, what would you do if I asked you out?’ And-”

“WHAT THE FU-”

“DUDE! WAIT! IT’S HILARIOUS! FUCK. STOP HITTING ME!”

Kevin relented, and Nat started to talk again, but then he couldn’t stop giggling. After he caught his breath, he finally said, “Okay, so, he was like smiling from the last question about affection and shit and when I asked about me asking him out he gave me this stone-cold look and flatly said,” Nat cleared his throat in preparation of his Edd-impression, “‘Don’t even bother, Nathan.’”

 _Shit. That_ is _hilarious._

Kevin couldn’t contain his laughter, but soon calmed down when he remembered the point of the conversation. “So how is this supposed to be reason for you to believe that he might-”

“Oh! Right!” Nat giggled out, still not over Edd’s reaction to that particular question. “So, after that flat-out rejection, I was like, ‘Okay. Fair. But what if Kevin asked you out?’ And he was all like ‘K-Kevin!? Ask _ME_ out!?’ so, naturally, I was initially offended at the clear 180 in reaction, but I persevered-”

“Proud of you,” Kevin deadpanned.

“Thank you. But yeah, I was then like, ‘Hypothetically, if he were to ask you out, _right now_ , what would you do?’” Nat stopped talking and reached for the remote to unpause the movie, but Kevin slapped his hand away.

“The fuck!? What did he say?”

“I don’t know.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW!?”

“He kinda pulled his hat down over his face and was mumbling through the fabric. I couldn’t understand him. And then you came back from your phone call.”

“Oh! When I accused you for harassing him… which… you were, apparently.”

“Yeah, but you kinda made it worse.”

“How!?”

“You kept demanding to know what I said to him, all ‘What were you talking about!?’ and ‘What did you say to make Edd hide in his hat like that!?’ and shit…”

“Oh… shit… I was basically asking him to admit that you guys were talking about me asking him out…”

“Yup. I got blankly rejected, you got a blushing, flumbing Edd, and neither time did he say he wasn’t interested in men… so yeah… that’s why I think he might, maybe, possibly, probably has some kind of interest in you.”

Kevin doesn’t say anything and continues the movie. They watch in silence, aside from the crunching of all the new healthy snacks Edd helped them pick out.

After a while Nat suddenly says, “By the way, when you were checking out at the register today, Edd might have been checking you out.”

“WHAT!?”

“I asked what he thought of your new shirt and he said, and I quote, ‘Kevin does like quite handsome in it. Green suits him.’ Take that as you will.”

“You’re bullshitting me.”

“Nope. Honest. He did. I was gonna save that tidbit for later use but since I already told you about him blushing that much at just the hypothetically thought of you asking him out, this little factoid kinda lost its oomph.”

Kevin shrugged and nodded. “Fair.”

They continue to watch the film in silence until the scene where the main protagonist goes out with her co-worker. Seeing their date unfold on screen, Kevin says, “I wanna ask Edd out.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Not to hang out, but on am actual date.”

“Ah, but can it wait til after the movie?”

Kevin kicks him.

During a flashback scene where the protagonist is in a field of flowers, Nat asks, “What about getting him flowers?”

“Huh?”

“When you ask him out, gonna give him a bouquet and-”

“All of it.”

“All of it?”

“The whole nine yards. He’s not the only one who’s a romantic.”

“Oh?” Nat sits up. “Gonna do the whole dinner reservation, get all gussied up, go to the park and-”

“Nah. Not the park. He likes the ocean, so maybe we could walk the pier, like at sunset, before we go to the movies. Only at the nice theater, with the nice recliner seats you have to reserve.”

Nat pauses the movie. “Shit. You got this all planned out.”

“Yup. For a while now. But I thought I’d just get rejected.”

“Not anymore?”

“Nah. From what you just told me, I’d probably just have to wait for him to respond after he hyperventilates in his hat.”

Nat and Kevin laughed.

“Wanna make a bet?”

Kevin narrowed his eyes at him before eating another carrot stick.

“I bet you fifty bucks you won’t actually ask him out.”

“Dude… fifty is a lot-”

“Bruh. I come from money and this is about you finally getting off your ass and making some moves on Double Delightful. $50 is totally worth it for me…”

“Okay, so I ask him out and get 50, but I’d lose 50 if I don’t ask him out?”

“Exactly. That should be a good amount to help cover this date of yours. So, it’s like a double-win for you.”

“Okay… and when do I need to do this by, cause a week is-”

“Oh no, a week is pushing it if you’re gonna go full Casanova on him. Nah.” Nat pulls out his phone and opens the calendar app. He selects a date and shows Kevin. “How about three weeks, almost exactly. You got until midnight that Saturday to ask him out. Think you can do it?”

_$50._

_Fifty. Fucking. Dollars._

_That can totally cover dinner or the movies in the nice theatre or something. It won’t take me that long to come up with the rest. And I’d get to go on a date with Edd. Fuck I really want that more than the money, but if I chicken out or if I don’t do it in time… Fifty. Fucking. Dollars…_

“So… yeah… the bet?”

“Fifty bucks to ask him out within three weeks? And before midnight?”

“Yup. We goin’ by Fairy Godmother rules.”

Kevin rolled his eyes but then grabbed Nat’s hand and shook it. “Get ready to be out of fifty bucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted in real time, so there may be a bit of a gap between chapter postings.
> 
> Sorry in advance!
> 
> If you want to know more about ongoing fics, (like if the next chapter will be posted anytime soon), go to doctor-ing.tumblr.com


End file.
